A New Quest
by Demiwolf017
Summary: After living in the Soul Society for a few years, Shinaku Tamike is told to go find a group of travelers and stay with them. When she finds them, she is soon twisted in their fates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Start

I walked around the Soul Society for awhile and saw a black figure walking in front of me.

"Who's there?" I asked, cautiously. The figure stopped and took a quick glance at me, then ran off. I followed it until it ran into a big willow tree. "Who are you?!" I yelled. I went in and looked around. "You should know me Tamike," a female voice said. In the faint sunlight, I could see a woman with red highlights mixed in her long black hair and she wore a gray kimono with red markings. Her eyes were a deep blue color.

"Mom?!," I asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I have a quest for you."

"What is it?"

"You have to travel to a certain world until you can find someone named Ichihara Yuuko. She's an old friend of mine, but you will need her help to start the quest."

"To where though?"

"To a world called Jade and you will need to find a village named Spirit. There you'll find a legend of a ghost princess named Emeraude. She has something that you need to return to a certain girl of a passing group of travelers."

"How will I know which group?"

"You'll know," she said before disappearing.

**-0-**

I looked around and it slowly changed into a small house with a garden. I was standing on a path that led to the house. I looked at myself and my clothes changed so I looked like a sorcerer.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. I looked towards the house and saw a high school kid looking at me. "I'm Shinaku Tamike. Is this Ichihara Yuuko's store?" I asked, facing him. He nodded and said," I'm Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Are you Shinaku Tamike?" a woman in a long black and violet laced dress said. "Yes." I responded. "What is it that makes you come here?" she asked. "I'm here to start a quest from my mother," I answered. "I'll need something that you value in return for your wish." I took a deep breath and summoned out a special wand. "Do you think this is enough?" I asked.

"It depends. What kind of wand is it?"

"It's wand that my older sister gave me. It can clone myself only once and we both know how useful it is."

"It is useful, but can it do what I want it to do?"

"Yes, but it is human. So..."

"I'll take it, even though you can travel through dimensions like it was nothing."

"It is true. I do have a lot of magic that I can travel very easily."

"So why don't you?"

"Because I feel like if I use a lot of magic, then something bad will happen."

"It is true though Tamike. The group you seek has a magician with two curses on him."

"I know. That's why I'm putting a magic shield up around me. I can see that you've already put up your shield."

"Yes, I have because they've just recently passed by."

"And by the looks of it, I'm only a hour late."

"Yes. Well I wish you the best of luck, Tamike."

A magic circle formed beneath me and the sky circled around me and closed me off from Yuuko. "_What does this world have to offer me?"_ I thought while casting the magic shield around me.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, Tamike," Yuuko's last words echoed in my head. "_Ha, luck! My whole existence is spelled out with it."_

I smiled as I landed into another world.

**-0-**

"_Everything and everyone looks medieval."_ I sighed and my clothes slowly changed to a black and violet cloak.

"It's close to the ones that they're wearing, so it should be fine," I said quietly. I started to walk around and saw a Tavern. I walked in and asked the tender where Spirit was.

"It's pretty close if you ride a horse, but I'm guessing a pretty lady like yourself doesn't have one," a guy I met said.

"It's ok," I said turning around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people playing a game of cards. I smiled evilly and asked them if I could play.

"Well, sure. We needed another person to play Poker," one of the guys said. "Okay," I replied. So I sat down and played with them until I won enough money.

"Call," I said putting down one King, Queen, Jack, and Ace down with a smile. "Royal. Straight. Flush," they said both angrily and with awe. By that time there was a group of people around us. "You want to go again?" I asked politely. "Yes!" everyone cheered. The guys agreed for one more game and I shuffled the cards and gave them out. "I fold," two of the guys said. "Three of a kind," the other guy said happily putting down three eights. "_Four_ of a kind," I said calmly, putting down four Kings. They looked at me with confusion and left angrily. "Was it something I said or did?" I joked while getting up from the table.

Everyone cheered for me, but I didn't care. I was going to win anyways. I got a black horse and rode it to Spirit.

* * *

ImaginationIsPower: Hello there everybody, Lana-chan here, Demi-chan didn't know how to publish, so as her editor, I helped her do it. I hope you enjoy her fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Problems

When I arrived at Spirit, I felt a lot magic stirring. I got off the horse, who I named Night, and took her to a nearby tree. For the moment anyways.

"Mother was right. There is a ghost here and a lot of magic," I said looking around. "Who goes there?!" someone yelled at me. I looked where the voice was coming from and saw a guy holding a gun and a little girl hiding behind the man. "Don't shoot. I'm just-"

"Stop right there! I'll-I'll take you in as a prisoner!"

"I promise not to hurt you guys."

"I don't believe you! I should kill you! Even if you're not the one!"

I looked at the little girl and slowly took out a stuffed animal. I got it after I got the horse and I had no idea why I got it. But maybe…

"Here," I said tossing it to the girl. She caught it and smiled at me. "Daddy, she seems nice maybe she can help us find them," she said holding the guy's arm. Her father hesitated then said, " Come on then mystery girl." I nodded and got Night, then followed them.

"Can I ride your horse Miss?," the girl asked me. "Sure." I responded. I got off and put her on the horse. "Whee!," she squealed.

"So what's your name?," her father asked me.

"I'm Shinaku Tamike."

"Strange name. Mine is Mark and that is my daughter Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you two, properly this time."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Our village is sort of on edge since the legend."

"Legend?"

"The legend is about the princess of the castle that's near here, but I think you already know about it."

"Actually, I haven't."

"Well, in the village, there was a castle in which a beautiful princess lived with her family. One day a bird flew to her room and left her a feather that, according to her, would grant her mysterious powers. The princess accepted, afterwards the queen and the king died, leaving her as the only ruler. As if the feather would exert some kind of attraction towards them, the children in the village left for the castle and they were never seen again."

"Seems fake."

"Oh it's real, and the scary thing is that it's happening again. That's why Lilly is always near an adult that I trust at all times, but my days are getting really busy now."

"I can watch her if you want."

"But I've just met you."

"And you seem to trust me if you were willing to talk to me. After all I was just a stranger to you a few minutes ago."

"That's true, but do you have any place to stay?"

"No, I don't."

"Daddy, can she stay at our house?" Lilly asked happily. "I don't know Lilly. It's her decision." he replied. "Can you please stay with us Tamike? Please!" she asked me. I smiled at her and said, "Yes, I'll stay with you guys. I can even teach you how to ride Night."

"Yes! Daddy she said yes!"

I giggled at her reaction while Mark sighed. "I guess it's settled then, but the villagers may not accept you Tamike."

"I know. Is it because of the legend?"

"Yeah and because-"

"Mark!," a tall guy in a dark jacket came and confronted Mark. "Where were you Mark?!" he said angrily. "Well I'm sorry Glosum. I didn't know that you needed me that badly."

"Well I did and the doctor needs to check your daughter," Glosum growled.

"Do you want me to take her instead," I interrupted. Glosum looked at me and said," Who are you?"

"I'm Shinaku Tamike. And your tough tone doesn't scare me."

"You may act tough, but you're overconfident Tamike."

"Am I? Last I checked I was talking to you, who was yelling at someone."

"I'm watching you," he growled at me. " Sure... Anyways I'll be taking Lilly now," I said getting on Night. "Thanks Tamike," Mark said before we left. I nodded and went to the doctor's house.

"Doctor Kyle!," Lilly called when we both arrived to the doctor's house. "Why hello Lilly. Ready for-Who is this?" a guy said walking out of the house. He had the normal clothing as Mark and Glosum and wore glasses, but something was off. Way off.

"That's Tamike and that's her horse Night. She's going to teach me how to ride too," Lilly said. "Well isn't that nice."

"Yeah, but I get a feeling that people won't like me that much," I said. "That maybe true, but I like you already Tamike," Kyle said. "Now about your appointment Lilly."

"Can I have some candy after?"

"Of course. Just like always," he said smiling.

"_**Something's not right Tamike. Be sure to keep your eyes and ears sharp," **_a familiar voice said. "_Wolf?! Is that really you?" _I thought confused. She laughed. "_**Of course, it's me." **_

I smiled and heard Lilly say, "Look Doctor Kyle, Tamike is smiling. Doesn't she look pretty when she's smiling?"

"Yes she does. Now I'm almost done. Just relax Lilly."

"Ok," she said happily. I watched them and noticed something odd. Green orbs of magic was faintly coming from Kyle's hands.

"_That's odd. He's using magic, but I don't sense anything coming from him"_

"Ok Lilly, you're done."

"Yay!"

We all went outside, only to find a crowd of people wanting me dead. When they saw me, they started yelling questions at me. Thanks to Kyle I was able to tell them my reason why I was here and that some people were watching me, incase I did anything suspicious.

"_Well, that's one problem down. Just a million left."_

"_**Is it really a million?"**_

"_Yes Wolf. It is."_

* * *

Lana-chan (ImaginationIsPower): It took me a long time to persuade you.

Demi (Demiwolf017): I already regret this already...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Travelers

"_It's been four months already. So where are they?" _I thought to myself.

"Tamike, Can we go faster?" Lilly said breaking into my thoughts. "I guess we can go faster," I said, nodding to Night. Night nodded back and galloped over the meadow. "Whee!" Lilly squealed. We rode all the way back to the village behind Kyle's house.

"So how was this run?" I asked Lilly when she got off. "It was better than yesterday," she replied. "That's what you say everyday." She giggled. "I know, but it's for real. Night was faster today."

"If you say so Lilly."

"Who are you people?!" I heard Mark yell.

"Hm? Let's go see what your daddy is doing Lilly," I said looking at her. "Ok."

She held my hand and we went to see what Mark was yelling about. Which was in front of the building When we got there we saw Mark and some of his friends arguing with four other people that I don't know, but they seemed familiar somehow.

"Look, we're not here to cause any trouble," a teenager with brown hair and eyes said looking at them. "Leave right now!" Mark said, pointing his gun at them.

"_Not again."_

"Lilly stay right ?" I said looking over to her. "Ok."

"_**See that's the good thing about her. She listens, but her dad doesn't. How the hell does that make sense?!" **_Wolf yelled. I ignored her and said, "Now, now Mark. We have another solution."

"Tamike? What are you doing here?" Mark said confused.

"Just seeing what the problem is. Is that wrong?"

"Take Lilly and leave."

"I just want to know their names."

"Well my name is Syaoran. This is Fai," Syaoran pointed to the tall blonde guy with blue eyes. "And that is Kurogane," he then pointed to another tall guy with black hair and crimson eyes. "And the girl is Sakura," he pointed at the girl who had light brown hair and jade-green eyes. And I swore I heard someone in a high-pitched voice say, "And Mokona is Mokona!"

"It's nice to meet you all," I said with a smile.

"We're here to write a book about the legend."

"Really? Who's writing it?"

"Fai is. Sakura is his sister and Kurogane and me are helping him."

"Well, I don't know about you, but they can stay at my place," Kyle said walking up to them. "Thank you," Syaoran said. "Lilly, let's go back to your house, ok?" I suggested. She nodded and went to get Night. I couldn't blame her, she loves Night. I started to follow her, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked to see who it was and saw Fai.

"Tamike, right? Um, are you and Mark together or are you related to him?," Fai said nervously. I looked at him questionably and shook my head "No."

"Mark is just a friend of mine. I'm just helping him out."

"Oh. Ok. Sorry for stopping you."

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"Ok, can we talk later?"

"Sure. But you're going to ask Kyle where I live."

"Tamike! Night is ready!" Lilly called.

"I'm coming Lilly!," I called to her.

"See you later then Tamike," Fai said letting go of my hand. I nodded and went to Lilly.

"So where are we going this time?" I said getting on Night. "We're going to my house," she chirped. "Ok then hold on." She nodded and held onto me. I clicked my tongue and Night gallop to their house.

**Fai's Pov**

"Here's the next world," I warned them. Of course they neglected the warning and we fell on the ground, again.

"Watch where we're landing you pork bun!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona.

"So where do you think we are Syaoran?" I asked, ignoring Kurogane and Mokona. "I don't know this world, but we should go and find some information first."

**[Twenty minutes later]**

"Well look at that," someone said.

"That's some luck. I wonder if _she_ can beat her," another said. "What's going on Syaoran? Kuro-puu and I leave for twenty minutes and see this," I said, walking up to Syaoran who was next to Sakura. "Well these men asked us to play and, well, Sakura-hime won all the games that they suggested."

"Really? How?"

"Well they just finished this game called Poker, and they said that getting four kings is almost impossible. Then they mentioned a girl who came here about four months ago who did the same."

"Boy she's lucky. When that mystery girl comes back you should play against her. Now that would be a really good match to watch," the first guy said. "But like we promised there is a village, and in the village, there was a castle in which a beautiful princess lived with her family. One day a bird flew to her room and left her a feather that, according to him, would grant her mysterious powers. The princess accepted, afterwards the queen and king died, leaving her as the only ruler. As if the feather would exert some kind of attraction towards them, the children in the village left for the castle and they were never seen again," the second guy said, gathering up the cards.

"A feather?" Syaoran said. "Yeah and the village's name saw Spirit. Speaking of which...Hey Bartender!" the first guy yelled. "Yeah?" a guy walked up to them and looked at us. "Didn't you say that the mystery girl was going to Spirit?"

"Yeah, she asked me that and I said that if she had a horse she could get there in no time. It was funny how she beat you two just to get enough money to get a horse."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"But boy, she was cute."

"Huh I guess I missed that feature anyways good luck if you're going to Spirit. I heard that they'll kill anyone if they seem suspicious."

"Thank you," Sakura said getting up.

"Well now. Let's go to Spirit, shall we?" I said getting on a horse that we got.

When we got there we were confronted with a group of people said "Why are you here?!" Syaoran tried to convince them that we weren't any trouble, but failed and I thought that I may have to use magic to get us out of here. Until someone said," Now, Now Mark. We have another solution." A girl about 18 walked up to the guy who was presumably Mark.

"_She must be the one that came here four months ago. The other villagers seem more tense now that she's here," _I thought. She was pretty cute now that I think about it. She wore an unusual cloak that had violet and black markings. She also had soft brown eyes that matched her brown hair, that had blue highlights at the ends of her hair.

"Hey mage, what the heck are you looking at?" Kurogane said looking at me. "Nothing," I said turning away from his view because I think I was blushing.

"Tamike? What are you doing here?" Mark said confused. "Just seeing what the problem is. Is that wrong?"

"Take Lilly and leave."

"I just want to know their names."

"Well my name is Syaoran. This is Fai," Syaoran pointed to me. "And that is Kurogane," he then pointed to Kurogane. "And the girl is Sakura," he pointed Sakura. And I heard Mokona say, "And Mokona is Mokona!"

"_I hope she didn't hear that."_

"It's nice to meet you all," she said with a smile.

"We're here to write a book about the legend."

"Really? Who's writing it?"

"Fai is. Sakura is his sister and Kurogane and me are helping him."

"Well, I don't know about you, but they can stay at my place," a guy said walking up to us. He had the normal clothing as Mark and wore glasses.

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

"You're welcome. And my name is Kyle," Kyle said. I looked around for the girl and saw her walking to a black horse. I quickly went over to her grabbed her hand and she looked back at me.

"Tamike, right? Um, are you and Mark together or are you related to him?" I asked nervously. She looked at me questionably and shook her head "No."

"Mark is just a friend of mine. I'm just helping him out."

"Oh. Ok. Sorry for stopping you."

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"Ok, can we talk later?"

"Sure. But you're going to ask Kyle where I live."

"Tamike! Night is ready!," a little girl called. "I'm coming Lilly!" she called to her.

"See you later then Tamike," I said letting go of her hand. She nodded and left.

"_So she isn't with Mark. I think. Wait, why am I worried about that?"_ I thought, confused.

"There you are Fai-san!" I turned around to see Syaoran walking towards me and I faked a smile for him. "Hello Syaoran-kun. Did you need me for something?"

"Well, we all agreed that you and Kurogane-san and I will all share a room while Sakura-san and Mokona will be in the room across from us. Does that seem ok?"

"Well, I would prefer a room to myself, but the arrangement seems ok."

"Good. And, um, Kurogane-san wants to talk to you about something."

"Ok. I'll be over there in a minute." Syaoran nodded and left to a certain house.

_'I guess that's Kyle's house, but where is Kuro-pipi?'_

"You can stop wondering where I am because I'm right here," a gruff voice said.

"Ah! Kuro-chan! There you are. I was thinking about our room arrangement."

"Stop with the act. Now what's on your mind?"

"Aww! You really like to do that. Anyways you know the girl named Tamike?"

"You mean that girl with the strange accent?"

"Accent? She had no accent."

"She did. She talked with a heavy Japanese accent with some other strange sounds. Like back at the Hanshin Republic when we couldn't hear each other."

_'Have I been that distracted by just how she looks?'_

"I know you're thinking about something in that thick skull of yours."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"So anyways, Tamike seems to be the one who arrived here four months ago."

"And how can you tell?"

"The villagers seemed scared of her when she approached them."

"Is that it?"

"It's a good guess. And we can ask Kyle when she arrived here. A nice and simple solution, just like she said."

"In other words you like her."

"Ye-I mean no. Kuro-pi stop making me say such things." I faked a smile at him, hoping to cover up what I said.

"Tch. Whatever and stop calling me by those names!"

"Aww! But I know you love them."

"I do not!"

**Tamike's Pov**

When we got home, Mark was already there waiting for us.

"Why are you being so friendly to them Tamike? They could be the ones who've been kidnapping the children," Mark said when Lilly left to get ready to go to sleep.

"If they were Mark, then why were they clueless about this place?"

"They must be acting."

"They aren't Mark."

"That's what you say. Lilly are you ready?"

"Yes daddy." Lilly came out and hugged Mark, then me.

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight Tamike."

"Goodnight sweetie," Mark said with a sigh.

"Goodnight Lilly," I said with a smile.

When she left again, Mark said, "If you had children, you would do anything to protect them. Right?"

"Yes I would, but they'll grown up sometime later."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Of them growing up?"

"Never mind. Just go to your house and get some rest Tamike," Mark said going to his room. I sighed and went outside to Night.

"Let's go home girl," I said patting her neck. I got on and trotted home. When I got home I put Night in the stables with Raven, a wild horse who is part-trained, and locked the door. When I was done, I turned around and saw that it was snowing.

"_Well, it's snowing and that's when they start moving. Let's go Wolf."_

"_**I'm always with you. In the good and bad times."**_

"_That's really reassuring."_

"_**Yep. That's me."**_

I sighed and took out a silver flute and began to play a sleeping song, so the village couldn't hear the children. (A/N: she wasn't the bad guy, so no pointing fingers at her.) Sometimes I would sing along to make the magic stronger. I walked to the village and saw Princess Emeraude. I always saw sadness in her eyes when she saw the children. Of course I knew why she was so sad and I tried to break the spell on them once, but it didn't work. I smiled sadly and waited for them. When they were ahead of me, I started to follow them, but I stopped when I felt eyes watching me. I looked around and finally saw someone looking at me. "_Is that Sakura?"_ I shook my head and continued to follow the children. When we arrived to the river, I saw someone very familiar.

"Lilly?!"

She didn't hear me and continued to walk to the castle.

"_Now how am I going to explain this Mark? I'm going to get slaughtered by him."_

"_**Tamike. Stop fooling around and sleep now," **_Wolf said.

"Yeah, yeah, Wolf." I went back home and tried to sleep it off. But I knew that Mark would find out.

**Fai's Pov**

"So what is it that you want to talk about Fai?" Kyle said walking to his office.

"Well I was wondering if you know when Tamike came to Spirit?" I said walking behind him carefully. I sensed magic from him, but I couldn't tell if it was used for good or evil.

"Now that I think about it she did appear in this town about four months ago."

"Four months ago?"

"Yes. She just came out of no where claiming that she was waiting for a group of travelers, but the curse drew more children as she stayed here. So it could be her."

"I don't think it's her though."

"Have you seen the group of people that are scared of her? It's because they believe that a demon has gotten her and has forced her to kidnap all the other children."

"I still don't think it's her Kyle-san. If it was, shouldn't she stay away from all of us and the villagers."

"No. Haven't you heard of people pretending to be your friend then later on, when you need them most, they abandon you and leave you to die or suffer. That is what I think she is doing. The way she is acting is her trying to convince you to be her shield, so she can leave you when you need her. So what do you think about that?"

I just stared at him. He just defined what I was doing here.

"What if she wants to be our friend and help us?" I asked.

"Then that's even better. But do you really think that _she_ would really want to be _your_ friend? What if she hurts you or your friends? What is going to happen after that?"

"_**She won't hurt anyone. When Tamike makes a promise, it happens. Always," **_a soft voice whispered.

"_There's that voice again."_

"She won't hurt us. She'll never hurt us," I said strongly.

"I know you like her Fai. Everyone does until they see what she really is. And she's going to break and hurt you so badly that I can't help you."

"_**She won't. He's lying,"**_ the voice said.

"She won't hurt or break me."

"Suit yourself Fai. If you want to know where she lives, go to the river and go downstream. You'll find a house with a few dark-colored horses. That's where she lives."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. I sighed and went to our room, after all Kurogane, Syaoran, and myself are sharing a room. I sat on the bed and asked myself, "What is wrong with me?"

I had promised myself, before I left Celes, that I would stay distant from everyone in the group. And now I think I like someone from this world.

"Baka, baka, baka," I muttered. "I'm not suppose to like anyone."

"_**So you admit it?"**_ the mystery voice said. I swear I could hear it smile at me.

"_Yeah, so what?"_ I told the voice angrily.

"_**Nothing. It's just that I know Tamike."**_ Ok. So now the voice is taunting me.

"_You're just a voice. You can't do anything."_

"_**Or can I? I don't know Fai. If you knew me then you would give me some respect."**_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_**I have my ways. But like you said I'm just a voice what do I know? Oh, I know how Tamike looks like."**_

"_You don't."_

"_**Really? What about her soft brown eyes and blue streaked hair? What about the way she talks? What about-"**_

"_Ok, ok, I can see your point."_

I was glad that no one else was awake with me, otherwise they would ask me what was I blushing about.

"_**You like her that much that the thought of her makes you blush?"**_

"_N-n-no I don't."_

"…"

"…"

"_**Well I should be going."**_

"_What?! Where?!'_

"_**To my owner. She's really tired right now. Talk to you later Fai."**_

"_Who is your owner?"_

"_**...I'm sorry Fai. Can't talk right now."**_

I sighed. I was frustrated and laid on the bed. A few minutes later I heard a flute playing in the distance and a soft voice singing along. I felt tired and closed my eyes.

"_So soft and so gentle. And yet so sad in a way," _I thought while listening. I soon fell asleep for no reason, but before I did I feel magic somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Suspicion

**Tamike's Pov**

When I woke up I took Raven and went to the village to find Kyle. I went to his house and saw Mark and some of his friends.

"They did it! I know took them!" Mark yelled angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Syaoran denied.

"Mark, stop!" I yelled interrupting their fight. They looked at me confused.

"Fighting isn't going to Lilly or anyone back. You're just fighting for no reason! So just stop," I continued.

"Tamike, you don't know if they did. But I do," Mark growled.

"I know that they didn't do it."

"Then they have to prove it. You should know that already Tamike," Glosum said walking in the room.

"I'm helping them then," I said facing him.

"That's fine by me," he said with a glare. "Let's go Mark. We need you to do something."

When they left I said, "Kyle I need you to see Night right now." He nodded and left to get some things.

"Why are you helping us Tamike?" Syaoran asked me.

"Don't worry about that. I know it wasn't you and you should know that it wasn't me. If you need me then ask Kyle where I live."

"Are you ready Tamike?" Kyle said coming down.

"Yeah. Meet me outside."

I went outside to Raven and patted his neck.

"It's ok Raven, he's almost ready."

"Tamike?"

I looked behind me and saw Fai walking towards me.

"Hi Fai," I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Last night, before I went to bed, I heard a flute playing. Was it you?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug.

"So you and Mark are only friends. Right?"

"_He's persistent."_

"Yeah. We're not even related in any way, but as friends. Why?"

"Erm, nothing it's just that I was just wondering. How long have you been here?"

"About four months. No more, no less."

"He sounds like your dad though."

We both laughed.

"So why are you here Fai? I know you and the group aren't from this world."

"I'm here to help Sakura." I looked at him and his eyes flickered with sadness and guilt, but it was only for a few seconds.

"Why are _you_ here Tamike. I think you came from another world as well," he said looking away from me.

"Well, I'm here-"

"Tamike! I'm ready!," Kyle said running towards me. He glanced over to Fai and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I looked at Kyle questionably and he whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you when we get to your place." I nodded and looked to Fai.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

He smiled and said, "That's ok."

I got on Raven and took Kyle to my house.

"_**You like him Tamike," **_Wolf said.

"_Maybe Wolf. Maybe."_

**Fai's Pov**

When we woke up, Sakura wanted to talk to us.

"So what is it?" I asked her.

"Last night I saw her," Sakura said quietly.

"Who?" Syaoran asked.

"Tamike and the ghost princess. They seemed to be working together."

"So that girl is the kidnapper?" Kurogane said confused.

Sakura shook her head. "Tamike did seem to be helping her, but we don't know that truly. The only way to really know that is to ask her."

"But would she tell us?" Syaoran said looking down.

"She wouldn't do it," I said.

"And how do you know?" Kurogane asked. with a glare.

I hesitated and finally said, "I heard a voice telling me that it wasn't her. I felt magic last night and she doesn't seem to be the magic's host."

"You don't have any magic anymore, yet you say that you can't sense magic?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"If you said that back at the Hanshin Republic then we didn't have to count on the Majiu. We could count on you instead."

"Ah, yes about that, I can't sense the feather's magic. But never mind that right now. Who wants to go see Tamike?"

"_I almost blew my cover. Note to self: Don't reveal anything anymore,"_ I thought silently. Kurogane's gaze settled on me again and I had to hold myself back from using my magic.

"I think you and Kurogane should go. She seems to open herself up to you guys," Syaoran said. I almost flinched. Had he paid that much attention to me? I glanced at Kurogane and saw his expression. It was like a "Kid-don't-stick-him-to-me" look. I laughed quietly and he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

"Ah, nothing Kuro-mi."

"Don't you dare start on the names now."

"Why not Kuro-kun?"

"Because I'll-"

Then the door opened and some villagers came out. They were accusing us for taking their children.

We didn't do anything!," Syaoran denied.

"Mark, stop!" Tamike yelled interrupting our fight. They looked at her confused, but I was glad that she was here.

"Fighting isn't going to Lilly or anyone back. You're just fighting for no reason! So just stop," she continued.

"Tamike, you don't know if they did. But I do," Mark growled.

"I know that they didn't do it."

"Then they have to prove it. You should know that already Tamike," Glosum said walking in the room.

"I'm helping them then," she said facing him.

"That's fine by me," he said with a glare. "Let's go Mark. We need you to do something."

When they left she said, "Kyle, I need you to see Night right now." He nodded and left to get some things.

"Why are you helping us Tamike?" Syaoran asked her.

"Don't worry about that. I know it wasn't you and you should know that it wasn't me. If you need me then ask Kyle where I live."

"Are you ready Tamike?" Kyle said coming down.

"Yeah. Meet me outside." Then she went outside and I followed her.

"It's ok Raven, he's almost ready," She whispered to her horse.

"Tamike?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "Hi Fai." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Last night, before I went to bed, I heard a flute playing. Was it you?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"So you and Mark are only friends. Right?"

"Yeah. We're not even related in any way, but as friends. Why?"

"Erm, nothing it's just that I was just wondering. How long have you been here?"

"About four months. No more, no less."

"He sounds like your dad though."

We both laughed.

"So why are you here Fai? I know you and the group aren't from this world."

"I'm here to help Sakura."

She looked at me and I felt a bit guilty telling her only part of the reason why I was here.

"Why are _you_ here Tamike. I think you came from another world as well," I said looking away from her.

"Well, I'm here-"

"Tamike! I'm ready!," Kyle said running towards her. He glanced over to me and I saw something flicker in his eyes. Tamike looked at Kyle questionably and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked at me.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

I smiled and said, "That's ok."

She got on her horse and left with Kyle.

"Is that where you've been?"

I turned and saw Kurogane.

"What is it Kuro-chi? You jealous or something?" I teased him.

He glared at me again and said, "No, but the way you talk to her is almost the same way as you talking to the princess."

"It's nice to know Kuro-wan-wan is noticing me; just like a good puppy."

"I'm not a dog."

"Anyways how do we get to her house, Kuro-sama?"

"Stop calling me weird names!" he yelled at me. "Anyways you should know. Didn't you asked that Kyle guy last night?"

" Ahaha, I did, but I sort of forgot."

"Cut the excuses before I really kill you."

"Kuro-tan wouldn't do that to me."

"I will if you continue with the excuses. Now let's go."

He started to walk to the village and I silently snickered at him. He turned around and said, "Did I hear you laugh at me?"

"I don't know, but I may have."

"Just say where she lives baka."

"She lives near the river, not in the village," I said with a small smile.

"Then let's go. Why the hell are you just standing there?!"

"Because Kuro-doggie is great at using his nose to find her."

"Shut up. Now let's go," he growled at me again.

"Kuro-puppy don't growl at me."

He ignored the last nickname and went to the river.

**Tamike's Pov**

"So how's Night?" I asked Kyle.

"She will have a colt if that is what you mean," He said walking out.

"Thanks for checking on her Kyle. And about earlier?"

"Oh, just some travelers asking about you. The blonde one was asking when you came here and if you were trustworthy."

"I am."

"He didn't think so. He also questioned if you were going to hurt them."

"Why would I? They seem like nice people."

"You may see it like that, but they may not."

In the back of my head I heard Wolf say something about Kyle being a liar, but I ignored her for the moment.

"Even so, but..."

"May I take Raven back to my place?"

"Sure just make sure he _walks_ home and not run."

"Thanks."

He went and got Raven and rode him back to the village. After he left I went to Night and asked her some questions.

"So what should your colt's name be, Night?" I asked her.

"_I don't know. But something that goes with darkness for sure," _she thought to me.

" Do you think Smoke will work? After all Raven is a dark red color."

"_Possibly. But we can't really see how it looks right now."_

"I suppose that's true."

"_Shadow may work if it's a dark colored horse. We know that much."_

"Do you like it? After all it depends mostly on the mother of the child."

"_It's nice. The good thing is that it'll work either way."_

"Very true, Night."

"Are you sure she lives here mage? For all I know you may be leading me somewhere else," a voice said outside the stable.

"Kyle said she lived here and the horse that he rode, when he passed us, was hers. So she must be here somewhere," another voice said.

"_Do you know those people out there Tamike?"_ Night asked me.

"Sort of."

"_You should talk to them then. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

I nodded and went to the two voices who were Fai and Kurogane.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Feelings?

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We, our group, wanted to ask you if you know anything about the legend," Fai said, in his cheery-ish voice.

"And I'm a suspect I suppose. Well I told you guys already that I am not the one who is doing it. Or more specifically someone is making the children go to the castle."

"Then who is?" Kurogane asked, glaring at me.

"I'm trying to figure that part out and don't look at me like that."

"Tch." He turned his head away and Fai said, "Don't mind Kuro-rinta right now."

"Who is this 'Kuro-rinta' mage?" Kurogane growled at him.

I heard faint running and hid my smile.

"If I were you guys I would move," I said warning them.

"And why should we?"

I pointed behind them and Raven was running to them. They moved out of the way, but I jumped over them catching Raven's reins and told him to stop. After I put Raven in the stables I only saw one of the two guys waiting for me.

"Where's Kurogane?," I asked Fai.

"Looking around for any clues," he replied.

I just shook my head and leaned against the stable door.

"He's not going to find anything. I can cover a dead body and no one would notice."

I saw Fai flinch just barely and wondered why.

"Can I ask you some questions?," he said.

"What? After all I'm not going anywhere."

"How did you know when and where your horse would come?"

"He always runs home."

"That's only part of the truth."

"_That's odd. But…"_

"Anyways your others questions?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere far away."

"Like another dimension?"

I just looked at him kind of confused.

"Are you from another dimension?" I shot back.

"Well, I am. Sort of. Besides that-"

"If you must know I am from another world or dimension."

"That's good to know. Um, then why are you here?"

"For a quest that my mother set out."

"A quest?"

"I'm suppose to help a group of travelers find something. Something valuable to a girl."

"Could it be a feather with red markings?"

"I guess. I've never found the group yet."

"Maybe your mother wants you to help us."

"Write a book or to cross dimensions to find something?"

"So you knew that we were lying?"

"The way you all act was strange. Even if you were writing a book."

"Ahaha, I guess Kuro-pon was acting strange."

"You're just going to blame it on him?"

"Well he always growls at me like a puppy. It's sad."

I covered my laugh and managed to say, "What about you?"

"What about me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You've been lying all this time. It must hurt to keep all that burden on you."

His face faltered a bit. It seemed more of a mask though.

"It does sting a bit when I do lie, but we are allies-"

"For now anyways. Until you meet that one person who you may fall for and you'll have to break the alliance. Something that I learned from someone who lied."

"How?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I can feel sadness coming off people. Sadness, after all, is always in us. Like in your group."

"..."

"What world did you come from Fai?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Someplace with a lot of snow and ice."

"If you don't want to talk about it then-"

"No it's fine, but..."

"Not right now. I understand."

"What about you?"

"A place called the Soul Society."

"Soul So-sigh-e-tee?"

"_That's right he's from another world."_

"A place where monsters called Hollows are going around trying to eat innocent human souls. And us, soul reapers, go and purify the Hollow's soul using swords called Zanpakuto. But we can also get our souls eaten, so we have to be careful not to die."

"I'm glad that you're not dead then."

I looked at him and blushed lightly.

"But that is only one of the worlds that I've lived in."

"You've been to more worlds?"

"Yes, but..."

I closed my eyes remembering what happened before in one of my previous worlds. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and knew it was Fai.

"You seem sad," he said.

"But your group is sadder than me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Oi! Mage! I've found something," Kurogane called walking back over to us.

Fai lightly blushed and let me go.

"Kuro-pon what did you find?," Fai said in his happy-go-lucky voice. But I could tell that he force his voice to sound like it and that he put a fake smile on to cover his wounds. "That she isn't the one who is bringing the kids over to the river. I just tried to stand a piece of log in the water and it took it away. And there's no bridge to bring them over there."

"In other words you've just confirmed that I'm not the one who is taking the children," I interrupted him.

"In a way, yes. But who is if not you?"

"I'm telling you two that I'm trying to figure that out."

"Then what happened last night?"

"I just played some music while walking through the village."

"And you claim that you didn't see the princess or the children walking?"

"I did see your princess if that's what you mean."

"You're impossible to break information from. I still don't know why the kid wanted us to talk to you."

"If you're done, can you leave? I have to find someone."

He shot me a sort of deathly glare and walked away.

"Sorry about Kuro-mi. He isn't like himself right now. I'll talk to you later," Fai said before following Kurogane.

"Now that they're gone; let's go to the castle, Wolf."

I turned towards the castle and crossed the river easily.

**Fai's Pov**

"So do you have anything to say magician?" Kurogane asked when I caught up to him.

"Hm? Not that much."

"How much information did you get from her?"

"She came from another world, She knows that we all came from different worlds, and she knows something is wrong with this world."

"Like we didn't know."

"She also seems trustworthy. Just a thought though."

"Maybe, but we should watch her just in case."

"Why should we? She seems ok."

"To your standards."

"Kuro-chu that's not nice. Accusing people for no reason."

"Like you haven't done that before. Anyways I couldn't find anything. Not a bridge or any clue that it may be her."

_"Last night I heard a flute playing was it you?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"If you must know I am from another world or dimension."_

Her word echoed my mind and something didn't add up.

_"Raven _always _runs home."_

_"That's only part of the truth."_

"That's only part of the truth," I echoed.

"What's 'part of the truth'? Care to tell me something?" Kurogane asked, looking at me.

"Did you hear a flute playing yesterday?"

"Yeah and you talking to yourself."

"Who was playing it then? And when her horse came she told us to move, how did she know? Her house is behind too many trees to see a dark colored horse running towards us and we didn't hear it either."

"You have a few points there, but she if she lied to us then she's really good. Even better that you."

"Maybe she did lie a little and this may be a guess, but.."

"What?"

"Maybe she can use magic. I didn't sense any from her, but she could be putting a shield to block me off."

"And why would she want to do that? If she can use magic then why keep it a secret?"

"I don't know, but like I said it is only a guess."

"Or maybe she's really good at playing a flute and has sharp ears."

"That could be true, but I told you that she came from another world. So maybe that's where she learned her magic. And it must be very powerful to slip past me easily."

"_**You are very correct Fai," **_a familiar voice said.

"How though?" I said out loud.

"Are you talking nonsense again mage?"

"No, I just keep hearing this voice."

"What kind of 'voice'?"

"I don't know, but it's a girl's voice."

"You must be mad if you are saying stuff like that. Or else you really like that girl a lot."

"_**Don't worry Fai. I've spoken to your friend as well."**_

"_That's very reassuring Voice."_

"_**That's not my name. It's Wolf."**_

"_Ok then Wolf. Hopefully I can remember the one spell that can block you off."_

"_**But that's not your kind of magic, am I right?"**_

I sighed angrily at Wolf and Kurogane just looked at me again.

"_Note to self: Try to learn how to communicate better with my mind."_

"_**Let's see you try,"**_ Wolf said with smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 It was...

**Tamike's Pov**

After finding out where Lilly was, I started to head on home. I stopped halfway and sighed while looking at the sky. It was colored dark gray and a few snowflakes started to fall.

"Another one tonight as well," I said holding out my hand to catch some snowflakes.

"_**Let's get going Tamike,"**_ Wolf said.

"Of course."

I held out my left hand and a silver flute materialized. I grabbed it and walked to the village. I started to hear soft rustling noises and started to play a song. Soon a group of children came walking out. I looked around quietly and started to follow the children. Then I heard noises coming from Kyle's house. I quickly placed an invisible spell over me and waited. Soon Sakura came walking after the children.

"What are you doing out here like that?" I asked, removing the spell.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" she asked, looking at me.

"Fine I admit that I'm helping the children not taking them. But why are you going out like that?"

"I want to follow them. We've tried to find a way to get information, but some of your people won't even say anything."

"First, they're not my people and second I'm not from here. And last take my coat."

"Huh?"

"You said you're following them right?"

"Y-yes. But why help me?"

"Emeraude hasn't met anyone else with the power to see ghosts and the magic that's over at the castle is yours, isn't it?"

"It is, and can you see ghosts and spirits as well?"

"I can and I can also to magic, but enough with the talk let's go. I'm not playing the same song twice."

I gave her my cloak and summoned out another one and we both went to the river.

"This is where I have to leave you Sakura. I'll tell your friends where you are," I said stopping the water.

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

I looked around once more and left her.

**[The next morning]**

I heard banging on my door and I quickly got up. I used a little of magic to clean up the place and then opened the door to see Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran. Syaoran held on something that looked like a ball of snow, except it could move and translate what I was saying.

"May we come in?" Syaoran asked slightly panicked.

"Of course."

As they came in and Kurogane said something like, "So you can do magic."

"Why wouldn't I? How do you think I came to this world?" I said closing the door.

"I barely said it so how can you hear me?"

"I have good ears ninja-san."

His eyes flickered with annoyance, but his expressions didn't show it.

"If you have good ears then you should be a ninja as well."

"I am. Just in another world."

"How good can you attack?"

"It depends who I'm attacking, but trust me when I say that you don't want to be fighting me."

"Maybe I will."

"Kurogane is so rough," the same high pitched voice from before said.

"Shut up. You can't do anything."

"That's not true. Mokona takes us to different worlds. Without Mokona, everybody wouldn't be able to talk or go to other worlds."

The pile of snow jumped on Kurogane's head then stopped when it saw me.

"It's fine. I've seen stuff animals move from a single pill of souls," I said with a smile.

"Ok. Mokona is sorry Syaoran."

"N-no it's fine Mokona, but the problem right now is-"

"Where Sakura is. Correct?" I interrupted.

"Y-yes. Do you know where she is?"

"She's at a place where you guys couldn't go, but you now can."

"Why are you putting it in a riddle?," Kurogane growled.

"Because I'm one of the only people who know where she is."

"Sakura-chan's at the castle, isn't she?" Fai asked.

"Of course she is. What she needs is at the castle anyways."

"You know about her feather?" Syaoran said jumping up.

"Sort of, but you got what you guys needed and I need to go before he makes his move."

I started to leave, but someone grabbed my arm and said, "You know something else."

"Let me go," I said looking at the owner. It was Kurogane.

"Not until you tell us what you're doing. How can we trust you?"

"If I had my full power I would use it, but I don't so consider yourself lucky. Now, let me go," I growled back at him.

"Kurogane! Let her go. We'll find out ourselves," Syaoran said holding his other arm.

"Not yet. Now what are you hiding that you don't what to share."

"I have nothing to share now let go if you ever want to see Sakura again."

"Using a different tactic now are we? Well let's try if you don't tell us then I'm breaking your arm."

I sighed and hit his arm. He let go and looked at me.

"You can decide to trust me or not is irrelevant. The only one that trusts me so far is Sakura and I'm going to help her whether or not you don't trust me," I said glaring at him. "And I only stunned your arm. I only hurt the people who really threaten me. You were only kidding when you said that you would break it."

I then turned to the door and left to the castle.

When I got there Sakura was in the playroom looking at the kids.

"Sakura?"

"Tamike, what are they doing?"

"They're trying to get your feather, but they're being controlled by someone else."

"Controlled? So it's not the legend?"

"No it's not the legend. If you want the full truth Princess Emeraude would be happy to explain it. Isn't that right Emeraude?"

"Sakura, what Tamike is trying to say is that the townspeople have misinterpreted the legend. Would you like to know about the real one?" Emeraude's spirit asked, coming next to Sakura.

"Yes. I want to know."

"Then Tamike, can you see that there are no unwanted guests in the castle?"

"As you wish, Emeraude," I responded with a bow. Then I left to find the tower. When I got there I looked around and I soon found Syaoran and Kyle in front of the river. I couldn't hear them very well, so I got my bow out and pointed it at Kyle. I watched their every move then it looked like Kyle was laughing and I smiled. Maybe an arrow would stop him, but he was needed later so I couldn't really kill him. Instead I shot the arrow near his foot. They all looked up to where I was then Kyle started to run across the river, but Mokona put some glow powder on him so it showed his trail. I smiled and went down.

"Time for the fun," I said.

By the time I got to Sakura, Kyle had tried to get her feather. "No! Let me go!" Sakura yelled. "Not until I get that feather!" Kyle said grabbing her arms. "But you won't." I shot an arrow close to his face and grabbed Sakura. "Go find Syaoran. I'll follow you," I whispered to her. "But-"

"Go quickly then!"

She nodded then left.

"Now what are you doing Tamike? They're the traitors," Kyle said looking at me. "The only traitor is you Kyle. I knew it was since I met you."

"Then why did you let this happen to the children."

"You can stop with the false acting Kyle. If I could I would end this, but not yet."

"That's because you're too kind-hearted. Just like the magician in their little group."

I shot him a deathly glare and he sneered at me.

"So you know that as well. Maybe your kind does live up to their name. But you've put a shield over yourself. How does that help the children stuck here?"

"By sending them out my way."

He swung a dagger at me, but I blocked it with my sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura and them watching me.

"_Well there goes that idea," _I thought.

"_**They still have to get the children out Tamike,"**_ Wolf said.

I threw Kyle back against the wall and yelled, "Get the children out of here!"

Then water began to leak in the room.

"_Not again!"_

I cast a spell on the castle to hold out a bit longer then ran to help get the children out.

When we got out I had a book with a yellow ribbon in my hand.

"_**What's that for?"**_

"_Something that I made for the village."_

"Where's Sakura and Syaoran?!" the white puff ball asked, jumping out of Kurogane's coat. How it got there, I have no idea. "They're still in the castle," Fai said. I closed my eyes and listened for any splashing. None yet, but no one was in the castle. So I lifted the spell from the castle and it started to fall apart. "So that was your spell?" Kurogane asked. "Just a small bit. And they're in the water," I replied, walking away.

He went away to help Sakura and I gave the book to Glosum. "What's with the book?" he asked. "Something that Princess Emeraude wanted the village to know." I turned to look at Sakura, who fell asleep, and smiled. Then I left the group to their home gathering.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Hello everyone! I want to thank you all that actually enjoy my story. I'm so happy for that and I'm also happy that Lana (a.k.a ImaginationIsPower) is helping me publish this story. I've been feeling a bit down and I've been trying to keep up with school, so yeah… But first I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, or any other holiday that you are reading this. Or if you are reading this and you are not on a holiday, then I hope you have a good day.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

A few hours later Mark and Lilly came over. Lilly was safe and at home, so I was happy for that.

"I have something to say Mark," I said walking down the stairs.

"Ok. Lilly why don't you go talk to the horses until we're done?"

"Ok, Daddy," Lilly said walking outside to the stables.

"So what is it?" he asked when she left.

"I'm leaving."

"To where? With that group?"

"Yes, I'm leaving with them. I just wanted you two to know."

"Have you thought about how Lilly may act to that?"

"Yes, but I have to go with them."

"I see. What about your horses?"

"I was actually thinking that if it was ok if you could watch them."

"I don't see why not, but when will you come back?"

"I don't know, but I will come back to see you two. We are family after all."

"I know."

I smiled at him and then went to the stables. "Lilly!" I called.

"Here!" She looked at me over at Night's stall and smiled.

"I have something to tell you."

She went over to me and said, "What is it?"

"I have bad and good news."

"I want good news, but why are you wearing strange clothes?"

"That's the bad news, but I'm going to let you have Night and Raven."

"And their baby?!"

"Yep, and that's your early birthday present."

"Thank you Tamike!" she said hugging me.

I hugged her back then said, "The bad news is that I'm leaving with those people who helped you."

"Leaving? Why?!"

"Because I have to."

"Don't go! Daddy and I need you Tamike!"

She started to cry and I smiled weakly at her.

"I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Like tomorrow?"

"Not exactly tomorrow, but soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I'll come back soon. But I need to know if Night and Raven will be ok with you and your daddy."

"They'll be ok. I promise."

I hugged her once more and left to find Syaoran and his group.

"But she was here! I'm not imagining it!" Sakura said.

"What is she doing?" I said walking up to them.

"Tamike tell them! Tell them that I wasn't lying! I saw Princess Emerald and she talked to me!"

"You weren't lying at all. She did talk to you and me. But she isn't going to be here."

"Why?!"

"She's moved on."

"To the next world?" Kurogane said.

"Something like that. When a ghost is here in the real world then it is restless and needs to be appeased to move on."

"Then Emerald-san needed the children to go home so she could be appeased. Right?" Fai asked.

"Yes. And I'm guessing that Sakura is the only one in your group that can see spirits. Am I correct Syaoran?"

"Y-yes. Did you know that?"

"I did when you all came here."

"Can you see them Tamike?" Fai asked.

"Yeah. And the other Mokona."

"How do you know about the other Mokona Tamike?" The white one said jumping on my shoulder.

"Because I saw the Space-Time Witch. She's a good friend with my mother."

"But Yuuko didn't tell us about you."

"I came a little after you guys."

"Are you coming with us Tamike?"

"I have to. That is the wish of my mother and my new quest."

"So now we have two mages now?" Kurogane said with a sigh.

"I'm not a mage. I'm a sorcerer, Ninja," I said.

"Don't say that. My name is Kurogane."

"Thanks for telling me that Ninja-kun."

"Now you're going to act like that?"

"Act like what Kurogane?"

"Kuro-chan in being very mean to Tamike-chan," Mokona said jumping on him.

"Get off of me Manju!"

"Um, Kurogane-san please don't do that to Mokona. We do need to get to the next world," Syaoran said worriedly.

I smiled at them and heard a voice whisper, "I'm glad that you're coming with us."

"So am I Fai," I whisper back.

Mokona, who somehow escaped Kurogane, spread her wings, she had wings too?, then took us to another world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Monsters?

"_And here's the next world,"_ I thought.

I put a barrier under me and floated down. Then I watched Fai and them fall on each other and laughed.

"You baka Manju bun! Watch where we're landing!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona. I got off then helped Sakura up. "So where are we this time?," she asked. "Welcome to the country Outo," a group of girls said.

"_**Service comes quick just like a game…"**_ Wolf said.

"_Maybe but something's wrong here."_

"_**Do you think they know?"**_

"_No, and I don't plan to tell them yet."_

"Did you register yet?" one of the girls asked to Syaoran.

"N-no."

"Then you need to go to town hall."

Then the group ushered them to town hall, but I slipped by them and smiled.

"_I think I may take a look around."_

"_**You can tomorrow. It's night and I have a weird feeling about nighttime here."**_

I sighed them went to town hall, but stopped.

"Was that Yuuko's magic?" I said, looking around. Then I shook my head then continued.

**-O-**

"So all I have to do is write our names on here?" Fai asked the assistant. "That is correct," the assistant responded with a smile.

"Do you take aliases?"

"Yes we do."

"Ok then I'll just put us downs as..."

"Um, Fai-san I think that's a-"

I quickly took the pen and wrote down 'Akahana' as my name. I had no idea how to write in their language, but I did.

The assistant took the paper and said, "Thank you."

"By the way do you have any place where we could stay at?" Fai asked.

"Hm, I could get a good cafe building for you guys. Do you have any money?"

"That won't be a problem. Kuro-puppy, come bring the clothes over here please!"

"Why are you calling me like a dog?!"

**[Time skip]**

We somehow got a building that was like an old cafe. It had two floors and a few rooms, there was even a room in the back.

"Wow, this place is pretty big," I said walking down the stairs. "It is, isn't it Kuro-pon?" Fai said. "Shut up magician," was his reply. "I'm going to check outside," I said, opening the front door. "Be sure to come back!" Fai called. "We don't know anything about this world yet!"

I went out then jumped on the roof.

"_Something doesn't feel right for some reason."_

"_**Every world has that feel. Maybe it's just the aftermath of coming here."**_

"_If it was then I would know."_

"_**Sure, like that feel of Yuuko's magic."**_

"_It was her magic. And something's bothering the group."_

"_**Like you?"**_

"_Wolf!"_

"_**Kidding, kidding. But you're right something is bothering the group. And this world."**_

"_What do you mean by 'this world'"_

"_**I don't know. I'm just guessing because there is a monster behind you."**_

"_What!?"_

I quickly jumped and turned around. There was a monster shrouded in black mist and it just hit the cafe. I shook my head then took out my sword.

"Howl in the dark night, MotherWolf," I said. Then I threw my sword at it. The monster screeched at me and tried to grab me. "This is like fighting that hollow all over again." I kept flash-stepping around it and it somehow got me and threw me inside the cafe. "Tamike! What's going on?" Fai asked. "We have some company. That's what's going on," I said trying to stand up. The monster then tried to grab me again, but I dodged it and Syaoran ran and defeated it.

"_**Wow. We really need to work on your skills Tamike."**_

"_Like I didn't notice Wolf."_

I almost fell down, but luckily Fai was next to me. "Are you ok Tamike-san?" Syaoran asked. "I should be, but my leg feels like it's burning and my sword is acting very weird."

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen that happen before."

"Well I guess Kuro-doggie is going to fix the hole in the wall," Fai said, smiling. "What?! How am I fixing it?! Why not you or the girl?!" Kurogane yelled. "Don't worry Syaoran-kun is going to help you fix it."

"And you won't?"

"Well someone has to help Tamike out with her wound. After all it is bleeding."

"You're just using her as an excuse to get away from work."

"Not likely Kuro-tan."

"She said she could use magic, so she can just heal her wound with it."

"Yeah, but we don't know that she can do it."

_'Never mind my magic. If they continue to fight the cut will just heal on it's own.'_

"You two, can you just stop fighting for a while?," I said breaking their fight.

"Tamike's right, so I'll just go help her," Fai said with a sigh. Then he picked me up and moved me to the other side of the room. We were on the first floor after all. After treating my wound I said, "You don't have to do this Fai-san."

"But I want to. I never learned healing magic, so I'll just learn how the other people do it."

"'How the other people do it'? You make is sound like you're not human."

"I'm a wizard Tamike; not a not healer. And can you just use my name normally?"

"I know all kinds of spells from every field of magic and you're telling me that you never learned healing magic?"

"Or rejuvenation. It just doesn't work with me."

"Maybe it's because your smile is the only kind you learned."

"Maybe. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

He pulled up a chair and sat down facing me. "One of them is your eyes. What color are they?"

"They're normally brown, blue, or green. Alternating every so often. But if I use a lot of magic or if I get angry, they turn violet and dark blue."

"Do they alternate as well?"

"No, one iris is violet and the other is blue. They sort of a symbol of my brother and my power."

"That's kind of like my magic."

"Syaoran said that you gave up your magic to Yuuko."

"That was only a little bit of my magic. I still have my eyes which is the true source of my magic. Just don't tell them that I can still do magic."

"What's your other questions?"

"Your sword. Can I see it?"

I nodded and summoned MotherWolf. "I was talking to her before that monster came. Even since I left the Soul Society she's been very bossy."

"_**Oh yeah, talk about me when I'm right in front of you!"**_

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe. Do you want me to materialize her?"

He nodded and I dropped my sword. But before it touched the ground, it changed into a white wolf.

"Finally you let me move," She said stretching her legs.

"Yeah, but I can't let you move for very long," I said, crossing my arms. "So you two have been talking for a while?" Fai asked.

"Yeah we have, but someone's been talking to other people as well."

"Not my fault. Without me Fai and them wouldn't understand you."

"Understand Tamike? Oh so you were that voice."

"Yep, though I like my name better."

"Ok then next time I'll call you by your name."

"Good enough. Can I go walk around Tamike?"

"No Wolf."

"You're no fun."

"The only fun I see in you is destroying monsters."

"Hey, baka mage, this hole is going to take a while to fix!" Kurogane yelled.

"Then that means someone is going to have to stay and watch for a while," Fai said almost amused.

"I can take first watch while the rest of you guys go to sleep," I offered.

"No, it's ok. Kuro-puu can take first watch."

"Without a sword? Hell no," Kurogane said, sending a glare at Fai.

I smiled and summoned a sword that was 3 feet long with a dark blue scabbard and black hilt. I drew it out and it almost seemed like a monster itself.

"Is this ok?" I asked, tossing the sword to him.

"It'll work for tonight. Where did you get it?"

"I made it. It's for someone, but you can use it for tonight," I said, slowly getting up and moving over to Sakura, who had fallen asleep already.

"So who's getting the next shift?" Fai asked, going over to retrieve his coat.

"I'll do it," Syaoran said, looking over at Sakura.

"Ok then. Goodnight." Fai leaned against the wall that I was facing and it almost seemed like he didn't want to be near anyone. Kurogane went outside and Syaoran slept next to the couch. I summoned out a long cloak and put it over Sakura. Something didn't feel right about her and Syaoran. They just didn't feel like human or any other magic being that I knew.

_"If so then what are they?"_

"You should be going to sleep Tamike," Wolf whispered, nudging my leg.

_"I can't. Something doesn't seem right."_

"Well can you at least figure it out tomorrow?"

_"Hmm.."_

I don't know what I was thinking, but I got up and went over to Fai, who looked like he was asleep. I sat down and put my arms around him. He whispered something that I couldn't hear and then said, "If you wanted to be alone then tell us. There's no point in being distant if you don't."

"I just don't want you all to get hurt."

"Fai...no one is going to get hurt if I'm here. It'll be ok."

I don't understand why I was saying things like that, but it made Fai and myself calmer.

"I really hope so. Because..." His voice trailed off, but I knew he was hiding something. Something very important if he had to be distant.


	9. Chapter 9

ImaginationIsPower: Halley Vanaria, I'll explain to you. Tamike is like an anime traveler. She travels from anime to anime, so she is a Shinigami but she is also many other things. Go ahead and ask any questions that are related to the story! I'd be happy to answer! Now we have a special surprise for you all...

* * *

Chapter 9 Oni hunting and a surprise

I woke up a few minutes before everyone else and explored the cafe once more. When I was done Fai, Syaoran, Mokona, and Kurogane were awake.

"Good morning," I said, smiling to them. "Where are you guys going?"

"Hm? Oh Syaoran-kun, Mokona, and myself were about to leave to see town hall," Fai replied. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure, besides I was planning to explore later. But is it ok to leave Kurogane-kun and Sakura-hime here?"

"Kuro-wan-wan is guarding Sakura-chan, so I think it'll be ok."

"Don't stay out for long though," Kurogane said quietly.

"Well we should get going then," I said before going out the door.

**-O-**

"Ah, so those things were called Oni," Fai said, amused.

"Yep, you can also earn a good profit for hunting them," the assistant said smiling.

"Hm, Syaoran-kun would you like to be an Oni hunter?"

"Ok..." Syaoran said kind of confused.

"Ok, so I'll put you down as an Oni hunter, but all Oni hunters are required to be in pairs. So I need to know who in your group will be your partner," the assistant said, typing something in the database.

"Ah, that will be the big guy in black. And what about you Tamike?" Fai asked me.

"I don't really know. But I'll try to be an Oni hunter," I replied with a shrug.

"Ok and what about you young man?" the assistant asked Fai.

"Hm, I want to do a job that I can relax and get information easily. Is there a job like that?" Fai asked her, while slumping against the counter.

"Yes there is."

"Then I'll take it."

"B-But Fai-san, you don't really know what kind of job it is," Syaoran stuttered at him.

"It's ok. What kind is it anyways?"

"There are many kinds of jobs that you described, but there is one that may interest you," the assistant replied. "And that is being a cafe owner. After all you all did get an old cafe, didn't you?"

"In fact we did. So shall we go get ready for our jobs?" Fai asked us.

"Then let's go," I said looking out the window. For some odd reason I felt magic stir somewhere in this world, but I couldn't find it.

_"Maybe later I can find it."_

**-O-**

"So are we done for now?" Fai asked me.

"Except for Kurogane's outfit; yes we are," I said skimming through the mental list that I made.

"Ok and be careful with your load."

"You've told me about 7 times already Fai-kun."

"I'm just making sure. Because you have most of the stuff that we need."

"I do not."

"You do and besides what you're wearing doesn't seem to help either," he pointed out.

To be honest it wasn't really my fault on what I was wearing. I wore light blue jeans, a black colored shirt, and combat boots. I also re-colored my blue highlights and had a red rose pin in my hair, so my hair waved down my back. It was a lot easier to move around in these clothes, so I got it and went out.

Fai wore a cafe outfit and Syaoran wore a black suit. For Sakura, I got a maid's dress for her and we didn't know what Kurogane would want, so we all decided to leave that decision up to him.

"You don't know if my clothes help me or not," I said, looking away from him.

"That's true, but you look very uncomfortable, so I thought it was what you were wearing," he said.

"I don't know why you think like that."

"Because I'm me. So what is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Does it have to do with you hugging me last night?"

"What?!" I yelled at him. He laughed then said, "I'm kidding. But what is bothering you?"

I blushed at him and then said, "My problems are not yours."

"You act like my problems are _yours_."

I stayed quiet until we got back at the cafe. And when we did, I jumped to the roof and sighed frustrated. My feeling for people always made me confused.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I muttered.

**[Later that day...]**

_"I walked around this place so much that it all seems like a straight line,"_ I thought while climbing up the stairs that lead to the Central Park.

Yuuko's magic circle appeared on the ground nearby and there was a little girl with long dark brown hair wearing a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black thigh-high socks who came through the magic circle. She looked around. The girl then looked at me and said, "Where...am I?"

"This is the country of Outo. Who are you?" I replied to her.

"My name…? My name is...Kurosawa...Yumeko..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't...remember…but this is for you."

She handed me a slip of paper and it read:

_"To Tamike:_

_I know this is out of nowhere, but this girl has a strange presence if you already know and I know you can help her. My hands are already full over here at the shop; including that wand you gave me. So what I need you to do is help Yumeko here find what she is looking for. She will say that she will not remember what she is looking for, but when you and the other children go to the right world; she will remember pieces of what she is looking for. Just be careful on your journey, Tamike. I do not know what will happen in the future with her, but maybe you do."_

_-Yuuko._

"I don't understand, but if Yuuko says that you have to come then I can't argue with that. Come on Yumeko, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group," I said holding my hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment, then took it. We then walked back to the cafe together.

**[when they got back]**

"So you were sent by Yuuko to travel with us, Kurosawa-san?" Fai asked, trying to piece together what happened.

"...I don't really...know," Yumeko said quietly. She held me around my waist and normally I would pull the girl away, but she acted so shy and quiet, so I just let her hold onto me like that.

"Hm, well I'm Fai D. Flourite. The girl over there is Sakura-chan, the boy next to her is Syaoran-kun, and the white fluffy creature that Sakura-chan is holding is called Mokona. And the tall scary man over there is-"

"Kurogane. And don't you forget it mage," Kurogane said, glaring daggers at Fai. But as usual Fai, brushed it off and smiled at Yumeko.

"...Fai-san...Sakura-san...Syaoran-san...Mokona-san...and Kurogane-san...Thank you... for letting me stay," Yumeko said, looking at everyone.

"It's okay. Now the other trouble is fixing the room arrangement," Fai said.

"Well I'm not fixing the arrangements. I just got back here, speaking of which what did you Oni Hunters find?" I asked Kurogane.

"We were doing what you were doing, walking around."

"Well this is the first day for you two."

"Shut up."

I glared at him and he looked away.

"I thought so. Anyways-"

"Ah ha! I got it!" Fai said, making all of us look at him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just figured out the arrangements."

"Yeah, well I'm going out to find any Oni. I don't need to be here if all you three are going to talk nonsense. You coming kid?" Kurogane said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I'll see you later hime," Syaoran said to Sakura before leaving.

"Who's the 'three talking nonsense'?" Fai asked me when they left.

"I think he meant you, me and Mokona."

"But I haven't done anything."

"You were just talking about the sleeping arrangements," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well I was just thinking that you and me can share rooms."

"What?! You can't be serious Fai!"

"Ah, but I am."

I sighed and went outside with Yumeko.

"You like him don't you Shinaku-san?" Yumeko asked, looking at me.

"Don't say stuff like that Yumeko. You may act mature, but you are still twelve years old. And please use my first name."

"Okay, Tamike-san. But you do, don't you?" Her voice was emotionless.

"Yumeko!"

She smiled, but it soon disappeared quickly.

"Why don't you smile more?" I asked her.

"I don't remember why, but I'm sure that if I smile too much, then I might end up like Fai-san."

"Eh? You know that he's been faking a smile all this time?"

"Yes. For some strange reason, I know how people feel. How much it hurts to lie to people that are your friends and so on."

"Hm, you are really amazing. Even I can't do that, but I'm still young for my age. And so are you, Yumeko. So don't stress yourself out with our problems, okay?"

"All right. And you didn't answer my question, Tamike-san."

"Well, I guess I do like him," I said, blushing lightly.

"I see. And Tamike-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I tell you something about me? You have to tell me something about yourself also in exchange."

"I guess that's ok...just not my past."

"All right."

_**"Ah, I can't already tell that this is going to be a beautiful journey,"**_ Wolf said.

_"Oi, you're not helping."_

_**"I'm not suppose to."**_

"Tamike-san?"

"Yes, Yumeko?"

"Fai-san is calling for you."

* * *

Lana-chan: Kurosawa Yumeko is my OC by the way guys! You'll soon discover what universe she comes from... But I'll give you a hint! She comes from a game that uses a camera to kill ghosts!


	10. Chapter 10

Lana-chan: This story will be stuck at this chapter for a long time. I'll see if I can get Demi-chan to write the rest!

* * *

Chapter 10 Some Guests

When it was nighttime, Kurogane and Syaoran came back. And for some odd reason Kurogane tried to kill Fai, again.

"You baka! Why did you put our names like that?" He yelled at Fai.

"Ah, but I didn't know how to write in their language, so I drew aliases to represent us. Except for Tamike, she actually knew how to write in the language and put her name down as Akahana."

"So why didn't you let her write it?!"

"She didn't want to."

Which wasn't true at all, but I let it slide past me this time.

"So this is where you live Little Puppy? It looks so big," Yuzuriha said looking around. She looked at me and smiled. "So are you Akahana?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Really? I've been wondering who keeps killing the Oni around here and witnesses says that you've been killing them with your sword."

"I was just practicing my sword skills and saw the Oni. No big deal and could you guys be quiet? Yumeko just went to sleep and you do not want to see her angry."

"Then you tell this baka to not write our names in the next world!"

"Ah ha! But it's cute! The puppy pair!"

"Too kawaii! The puppy pair!" Mokona played along.

I sighed and said, "Yuzuriha-san, can you explain the levels of Oni while I go warm up some stuff?"

"Okay."

**[after explaining the Oni levels]**

"Come back soon!" Sakura said to Yuzuriha and Kusanagi as they left.

"Well that problem is sorted out. Now if only-"

"Come back here you baka mage!" Kurogane yelled at Fai.

"-We could solve that one," I finished.

"Well I'm going upstairs Tamike-san. Can you, um, watch them?" Syaoran asked pointing to Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona.

"Yeah, I'll watch them."

He nodded and went up to his room and Sakura did the same. I looked over to Fai and Kurogane and sighed again.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" I asked them.

"Ah, but this is fun. Isn't it Mokona?" Fai asked Mokona.

"Mokona thinks that it's very fun!"

"Just stand still and I'll end your fun!" Kurogane yelled at them.

Then a random book flew across the room and smacked onto Kurogane's head. And it wasn't just any book, it was Fai's big cooking book. I stifled a laugh and looked to who threw it. It was Yumeko.

"There are people trying to sleep," she said in a very cold voice. Her hair looked a little messy. Then she trudged back upstairs and I began to slowly breathe while trying not to laugh.

"Wow. Kuro-chan that's very embarrassing. Getting hit by a little twelve year old with my cooking book on the head," Fai said, grinning.

"That was all your fault baka!"

"I wouldn't yell if I was you Kurogane. Who knows what she may throw at you next," I said, looking at him.

"Whatever," he said before stomping up the stairs.

"Well, while they're doing that let's go rest. Right Tamike?" Fai asked me.

"I guess, but-"

"Are you embarrassed too now?"

"N-no. I just-Are you fine with sleeping with someone that you don't know?"

"But I do know you. After all you did hug me last night, so it would actually be me asking you if it's ok."

"It's fine with me it's just that we both came from different worlds, so I don't really know your customs."

"Well, in Celes I always lived at the castle, so I didn't see people that much. Unless the people of the village needed me then that would cause me to go and help them. But I never really have been with someone until we went to the Hanshin Republic."

"That doesn't help at all Fai-kun."

"You don't have to call me that. Just my first name will be ok."

"Fine.

"Ok, but before we go rest we have to fix the shop up."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Well it wasn't all my fault. I blame the big puppy for trying to bite me."

"If you say so."

"I do. And-" He stopped talking and looked around. "Do you hear that?"

I listened and heard a soft scratching noise. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not the Oni expert and where is it coming from?"

"I'll go outside and you can look upstairs. Make sure that Sakura-chan and Yumeko are asleep though."

"On it," Fai said before walking upstairs.

I went outside and up to the roof. There were about twenty all gathering around Syaoran's bedroom window. "Why-"

I never finished my sentence because they all came at me. I got out my sword and slashed through at least five before Kurogane and Syaoran came out.

"Why didn't you tell us that there were Oni?!" Kurogane yelled at me.

"Fight now, talk afterwards! Sing in the darkness, MotherWolf!"

My sword changed to a chain and sickle and I continued to fight. When all the Oni was gone, Kurogane said, "Why didn't you call us?"

"And leave it to you two? Not a chance. I can fight too you know."

"If you called us it would've been faster."

"And if I use my full power, then I would've finished in two minutes."

He growled at me then went inside and Syaoran followed.

"Well that went great," Fai said leaning against me.

"Sure it did," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways the two girls are asleep and the two puppies are high tailing after them. Should we join them?"

"I guess. I am tired, so-" Before I finished, Fai picked me up and took me to the back room. "Fai!"

He set me down on the bed and said, "Your arm is bleeding. Did you not notice?"

I looked at my arms and my left side was bleeding.

"I guess I haven't noticed, but you didn't have to bring me here."

"But I wanted to and I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

He got out some bandages, where he got those I'll never know, and started to wrap my arm. "That Kurosawa girl. Do you know her?"

"No, but she seems off somehow. And if your next question is how I hurt my arm; I don't remember."

"That wasn't the next question, but my guess is that you weren't paying attention and one of them nicked you."

Ok, to be fair, I have zero memory when I'm fighting someone. It was one of those things about me having my brother's evil nature inside of me.

"I may have been distracted just a little..."

"Hm. You should be more careful Tamike. Who knows what world we may run into and if we are all tired, I want you to be there helping us."

He smiled at me and I sighed.

"You don't have to worry so much about me. I have magic to keep me alive."

"But...even with all your magic the question is can you save someone that you love without dying?"

His question shocked me for a moment then I said, "I could if I tried and if I could, I would try to fix my mistakes."

"So you have made mistakes before as well."

"Fai? Are you ok? You don't sound like yourself."

"Huh? Oh, I'm just asking myself something. I'm fine."

"But you didn't sound like yourself."

"I was just talking to myself. You talk to Wolf, and other people talk to themselves."

"Fai, you're not like those other people. You have something important to hide."

"I don't. What makes you think like that?"

_"This conversation has turned really weird or really bad."_

_**"Or it could be both."**_

_"Helpful Wolf. Real helpful."_

"Never mind," I said, rubbing my arm.

"Ok. I'm just going to put this away," he said before leaving.

_"Talking to himself doesn't seem good Wolf."_

_**"And in the end it isn't pretty."**_

_"Wolf! Stop saying those things!"_

**Fai's Pov**

I really wish that people will just accept the mask that I put up, but Tamike just makes me want to tell her the truth.

_"I don't know what to think anymore!"_

_**"About what?"**_

_"Tamike. Just being near her makes me want to tell her about my past."_

_**"So why don't you?"**_

_"She seems too nice."_

_**"Hm, then you should see her past sometime."**_

_"I just don't want her to be unhappy with me around."_

_**"Then be with her. For some odd reason she feels sad when you are sad."**_

_"That doesn't make any sense."_

_**"Tamike has that effect whenever she's around the person who she likes. She will copy your emotions and how you act."**_

_"How does that help-"_

"Fai-san," a familiar voice said.

I looked to whom it was and it was Yumeko.

"Yumeko, aren't you suppose to be asleep?" I asked her while putting up my mask.

"You don't have to do that. I know you want to distant yourself from people, but Tamike-san doesn't seem to be happy if you're not happy," she said in a hollow voice.

"Huh? What are you-"

"What I'm saying is that Tamike-san likes you and you also feel the same way towards her. But if you don't want people to be unhappy then try to be happy yourself. Sakura-san, doesn't want you all to find her feathers, and that's why she worries for you all a lot. She feels like a burden to you all when a feather returns to her and she falls asleep. It's almost the same thing."

"How do you know all of this?"

"With a very important role in this universe, I can see many things. And I only came down here because I sensed you," she said before going back upstairs.

"Fai..."

I turned around and saw Tamike.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier Tamike. I usually don't act that way," I said, smiling at her.

"It's ok, but I don't like to see people unhappy. Especially you," she said quietly.

"I don't feel unhappy right now, so you don't have to worry about me."

She went over to me and said, "I can't help but worry about my friends. Because they're all that I have left."

"I thought that you said that you had siblings?"

"I do, but they're either dead or alive somewhere in all of these worlds. And most of us don't even know each other."

"Why? Don't you all have magic to go to other places?"

"Not all of us has that kind of magic. Some has healing, fighting, and helpful magic. But there is almost no one who can travel. My mother and myself are just a few who can."

"Can anyone do revival magic?"

"Very few, but..." She trailed off and held her hands close to her chest, like she was remembering something painful.

"I'm sorry if-"

"No, that's not what I was thinking. We should get some rest."

She waved her hand around the room and everything was fixed in an instant. Then she left to the room. I couldn't help but to think, did I say something wrong?

* * *

Lana-chan: And it ends there...


End file.
